Grease
by Duoloopo
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS The war has ended, or has it? Duo and Heero must compromise their differences in order to have a lasting relationship. But when compromises don’t match at first, try and try again. And could someone get Heero a change of attitude!
1. Chapter 1

**Grease chapter 1**

**lemon**

I am but a normal human: I, sadly, don't own Gundam Wing.

Nor do I own anything as spectacular as Grease.

AFTERCOLONY 196: The war has ended.

"Alrighty, everyone. So long! Call me if you ever need a good time, a-right?" Duo chuckled as he waved to the other pilots. Duo was leaving for Colony L2. He was going to work with Hilde in managing junk parts. His type of job.

"Bye Duo! Have a safe trip!" Quetra called after him.

"See ya." Wufei said, not as loud as Quetra.

The other two pilots were silent. Trowa smiled. Heero turned and went off towards his terminal. He was leaving for Earth. To protect Relena.

"Aww… come on! Not even gonna say goodbye to your best bud?!" Duo shouted down the hanger at Heero.

Heero kept walking.

Duo smiled then turned and ran to the ship, his braid bouncing down around his tight butt, unnoticed by anyone but Heero who had snuck a glance.

AFTERCOLONY 198: The Gundams have been rebuilt for security purposes; small wars. The Pilots had not been reunited as a whole since they parted ways.

"I don't know why we have to _go_ to Earth. Can't we just send it without a chaperone?"

"No, we can't. This is a highly favored piece of art Duo. We can't just _send_ it along its way without watching what happens to it." Hilde replied. She and Duo were along for the ride of a piece of art created at their Junk Shop.

"So where exactly are we going anyway? Can we go somewhere fun?" Duo asked anxiously.

"We're on our way to Earth Duo. Can't you see that?" Hilde said as she pointed out of the ship's window. Duo looked out.

"Oh… well I knew that. But – I mean _where_ on Earth? Japan? I've always wanted to go there and actually _go_ there. You know, see the sights, do the stuff that they do." He shifted in his seat hitting Hilde's arm.

"Ow! Calm down Duo. We're going to Japan. But not to do whatever you want. We have to deliver the sculpture and receive our payment. This is a big payment towards the company. Plus, we have to get back rather soon. The staff is short this week." She picked a magazine out of the pocket on the chair in front of her. She flipped through it and stopped at The Life and Times of the Sanc Kingdom. "Oh. Here. This." She handed Duo the article.

"Yea? What about it?"

"That's where we're going. Miss Relena was the one who bought our sculpture."

Duo stared at the picture, remembering what Heero had told all the pilots.

"What's wrong Duo?" Hilde saw the seriousness on his face.

"Oh, nothing. I just wasn't expecting that." In truth, he wasn't expecting his first encounter with Heero in two years to be blindly shoved on him like that. He had thought about Heero from time to time, sometime's his face was clear in Duo's memory, sometime's it wasn't there at all.

This was one of the times when it wasn't there. Duo's throat tightened. He swallowed, hard because of how tight his throat was. The hairs on his arms stood on end, and his mouth went dry. He turned his head to look out the window so as to take his face away from Hilde's stare. Why did she have to stare at him? Surely she must know.

Duo closed his eyes and searched for Heero's face amidst his memories. He could see his body dressed in the school clothes from St. Gabriel Academy. He remembers his arms strapped to the table of that awful Hospital where he saved him. He could remember the flick of his hair in the wind. The length of his shorts. But no face. It wasn't there.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice.

"Well, we will arriving in Japan in about another hour. We'll send the food cart and the drink cart around one more time and I'll announce when seatbelts will have to be used."

"Finally! It feels as though I've been in this seat for 9 hours." Hilde said.

"We have." Said Duo, unusually calm. "We got on at L2. They flew to L5, and then to Earth. It's been 9 hours."

Hilde took the magazine from his hands. The movement startled him. He jerked his head towards her. She didn't look him in the eye. She knew.

Duo had slept with Hilde plenty of times. But he and Hilde weren't in love, well, at least he wasn't in love with her. The first time was because they were watching a movie, and got to the sex part. It had been such a long time since a lay for both of them that they uncontrollably started touching each other. At first they didn't even notice, but then clothes came off and tongues intertwined and hair was pulled. But as Duo pushed inside of her, his thoughts went directly to Heero. He kept pushing and pushing, and she was beautiful beneath him, but it wasn't working. Finally he closed his eyes and imagined Heero, imagined gripping his hips, and tugging on his legs. He imagined it so hard that he had tried to lift his arms in an attempt to grasp some hips. All he managed was an embarrassing face plant onto Hilde's chest. He lifted himself up, chin on chest to hide his face and asked Hilde if she would mind switching positions. When she didn't object, Duo pulled out and leaned back to his knees. He grabbed her hips, flipped her over, and pulled her hips up. He went back into her vagina but, still, nothing. Finally, he pulled out and grabbed some of the lube they had used earlier. He poured it on his fingers and slid them into her anus. She gasped, and he asked if it was okay. Again, she didn't object but didn't sound as happy this time. He prepped her and himself then slid in. He closed his eyes, and gripped her hips and pulled out. His hips bucked at the sensation and he pounded into her. When it was done Duo pulled out and laid on the ground. Hilde had gotten up and gone to the bathroom already. By the time Duo was able to move, Hilde had gone. When he asked her about it later, she told him she was fine, and she had let him have sex with her like that since.

"Duo!" Hilde's voice broke through his dream cloud. He mumbled as he opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep.

"We're here you idiot. Put on your seatbelt." Hilde said as she slid his tray table back into its locked position. Duo squirmed back into place on his seat and belted himself, slightly embarrassed of the bulge in his pants. He wondered if he had made any noise.

The shuttle landed and the passengers filed out. Duo grabbed his carry on and Hilde's and filed out behind some annoyingly slow, obviously just married couple. They walked out the shuttle down the long, but not long enough hall. They emerged into the bright terminal and Duo squinted at the brightness, noticing his hairs prickling again. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stepped out of the way of the people behind him.

"Over here Duo. Come on." Hilde's voice said.

Duo looked over at her and noticed a group of men in suits standing around her. Next he spotted Relena herself, dressed in a blue sundress.

Then he saw Heero next to her, wearing incredibly sexy, tight black jeans and tight grey t-shirt. He laughed nervously to himself and walked over trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hello little lady." He said to Relena. He knew it sounded forced. But Relena laughed it off and shook his hand. He swept his eyes across the men in suits behind her. "Looks like you're meeting someone important. It couldn't possibly be me, now could it?" Now that was more like him. He chanced a slap on Heero's back, requiring him to get close.

"How's it going ol' buddy?" He noticed Heero looked really good. Like,_really _good. He looked older, more striking, and tall. His cheeks had little shadows where they were sunken, something Duo didn't expect.

"I'm fine. How was your flight?" Heero asked still restrained. Some things never change.

"Ugh! Awful! Duo kept moving and hitting me. He wouldn't shut up either!" Hilde told Relena and Heero. Relena laughed, and Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo to which Duo chuckled.

"Yea, well she hadn't told me where we were going! I was anxious!" Duo laughed.

"But when I did tell you where we were going, your energy died or something. Then you fell asleep. That was the most peaceful hour." She joked, but Duo went a little red and tried to hide his embarrassment with laughter.

"She ruined the surprise!" He explained, and looked at Heero. Heero wasn't laughing. His eyes tore into Duo's. Duo, trying to get out of the death lock, flitted his eyes around Heero's face, taking it in, remembering it. His eye's came to rest on Heero's mouth, on which a slight smile had twitched into place. Duo took a chance at death. He looked into Heero's eyes. They weren't a death lock anymore.

They were lit from within.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grease Chapter 2**

**Yaoi**

I am but a normal human: I, sadly, don't own Gundam Wing.

Nor do I own anything as spectacular as Grease.

AFTER COLONY 198: The Sanc Kindom

"So, how's the scrap yard going Hilde?" Relena asked in the limo on the way home. Duo had managed to sit next to Heero.

"Well, as you know, we had an auction at the beginning of the month and made a lot of money with it. We may be able to add a gallery for the art." Hilde explained.

"Who makes the art exactly?" Heero piped in.

"Well we all do. I mean sometime's we all make one together when business is slow. Sometime's we make them ourselves, but that takes a longer amount of time. I've made only one of my own but Duo's made five." Hilde looked at Duo, starting a chain reaction of looks. He figured he was obliged to say something about his work. But he could barely sit still being with Heero again.

"Umm yea… but they weren't anything special. You know, little tweak here, little welding there and voila, you've got art." He smiled at them all. Heero put his calf on his other leg. Duo almost looked right at his crotch but managed to behave.

"I can't recall, but who made the work that we're receiving today?" Relena asked.

"Well, our boss came up with the concept but we all did work on it. Nothing that Duo or I did." Hilde answered. Duo stretched his arms and hit Heero on the head.

"Sorry, accident." Duo said at Heero's glare. It really was an accident.

"Oh, we're here!" Relena said as they all looked out the window at the regal mansion.

They pulled up to the gates and waited as they opened. "Oh, and I didn't know how long you were going to stay, and if you were, how many rooms you would need. So I have two but you're welcome to use only one if you'd like."

Hilde blushed and covered it with a little embarrassed laugh. Heero and Relena looked to Duo for an answer. Duo made a mental note to thank Hilde for that one.

"Two is fine. We're not together." Was all he managed to say. He tried to get a look at Heero's reaction but Heero had already begun to get out of the limo. Duo hadn't even noticed they were stopped.

Duo followed Relena and Hilde who were helped out by Heero. Duo was beginning to wonder if he had become a butler. He laughed to himself at the thought.

He got to the door of the limo and had a hand shoved in his face. It was Heero's. Duo shook his head and got out on his own, coughing a little from the sexual frustration. He turned towards the other three and smiled and they were on their merry way. The suited men were there waiting and escorted the four to the front door.

Duo set his small sack at the end of the bed and looked around. He stretched and rubbed his stomach under his shirt. There was window with a beautiful view of the front of the estate, a private bath, a chair in a corner with a little table and reading lamp. There was an ornate rug under the couch at the end of his bed. Mirrors were framing the door, and an overstuffed, really comfy looking chair sat on the left side of the door in which Heero stood. Some extra blankets were draped over the chair with some towels - wait.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed as he took his hand out from under his shirt. "How long have you been there?" Heero looked unbelievable, arms crossed, feet crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Long enough to see that you obviously have an itch." He said eyeing Duo's stomach.

"Yea, I was stretching… just looking around, you know." Duo said shakily.

"Dinner will be at five. If you can, dress nice." Heero turned to leave.

"And if I can't?" Duo cringed.

"Follow me." Heero said without turning around. Duo took one last look around the room and began to walk stiffly behind Heero. "We will be going out tonight. We can't have you embarrassing Relena."

"Relena huh? So you call her by her first name." Duo asked.

"Yes."

"Heero are you a butler?" Duo asked without thinking. Heero snapped his head at Duo.

"No!" He almost shouted.

"Oh." Duo wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

There was a long silence for the whole flight of stairs.

"That's not what I expected you to ask." Heero spoke quietly.

"What did you expect me to ask?" Duo asked just as quietly.

"Do you not know?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'd find out if you told me." Still whispering.

"No. Figure it out." Heero was done.

"Why are we whispering?" Duo whispered.

"Come in." Heero said loudly; perfect timing. He opened some French doors and Duo found himself standing in a room lined with bookshelves full of books and three desks with a total of six computers. Duo looked at the bed. The sheets were black, with a black comforter. Duo instinctively walked toward it. As he got closer he noticed there was a black laptop on it, blending in with the comforter. Seven, he thought to himself. Seven computers total.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked from the far corner of the room as Duo made to sit.

"Sitting…" Duo said mid-sit.

"No. We're not here to sit. We're here to find you some appropriate clothes." Heero stated as he opened an armoire. Duo was taken aback to see all those clothes. There were so many, and color coordinated.

"I'm guessing that you wear about he same size as me." Heero said.

Duo could tell that the rich life had changed Heero a little. His room was clean, and his clothes color coordinated? Weird.

"Yours? I'm borrowing _your_ clothes?"

"Affirmative." Heero said looking in his closet rather than at Duo. Duo looked Heero up and down and noticed his taught body, his long legs, small hips, tight stomach, and broad, lean shoulders. "Duo!" Duo was caught.

"Yea, I'd say about the same size." Duo looked Heero in the eyes. Heero wasn't looking back. His eyes were wandering over Duo's body. He noticed Duo watching him and looked away quickly into the armoire. He pulled at something black.

"Here. Try this." Heero said handing the black clothes to Duo. Duo unbundled the clothes and found that it was in fact black slacks. _Heero's_ black slacks.

"Where's the bathroom?" Duo asked looking around for the bathroom. "Ah." He said as he spotted it and started walking to it.

"Just try them on here. I don't have the time to wait for you." Heero said impatiently. Duo stopped walking and turned around. He stood next to the bed post and unzipped his pants. He felt eyes watching him. He looked up and saw Heero watching him.

"Hurry. I have other places to be than finding clothes for your dumb ass." Heero turned towards the armoire again. Duo pulled his pants down and held onto the post for support when pulling them off. He got his pants down to his feel and realized he forgot to take off his shoes. He sat on the bed, pants around his ankles, black boxers the only covering up his frustration and started to pull off his boots. "What's your favorite color besides black?" He heard the other pilot ask from the armoire.

"Black." Duo said.

"I said besides black – you really are an idiot huh?" Heero said as he turned to face Duo.

"Why? I like black." Duo said pulling his pants over his shoeless feet.

"Why are you sitting on my bed?" Heero mocked.

"I had to take my shoes off. I forgot. Geez." Duo said standing up. He started to slip on the black slacks.

"Like I said; you're an idiot." Heero turned to the armoire and grabbed a black button up shirt and a black jacket. He kicked some black shoes out of the bottom of the armoire and reached into a drawer pulling out a black tie. He threw the bundle at Duo on the bed. Duo looked over at Heero in wonder.

"There. They should fit. If they don't, too bad. I'm going." Heero turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Duo in his boxers, slacks halfway up his legs, sitting on his bed in wonder. Duo pulled the slacks on and got up. He grabbed the clothes and left Heero's room with one last glance around it.

"Are you mad at him?" Heero heard a voice from behind him as he left his room. He recognized it as Hilde's. He spoke without turning towards her.

"He's the slowest human being on the planet."

"I know. Isn't he cute?" Hilde giggled.

"Hnnn." Heero scoffed.

"So you finally let him into your pants?!" Hilde teased.

"What?" Heero stopped and turned around.

Hilde was gone. He didn't have time to play these games. He was to be at a meeting with Relena soon. He turned and kept walking. Hilde's voice rang through his head. _So you finally let him into your pants? _Heero's mouth twitched. _Yea, I guess I did._

Back in his own room, Duo took off the slacks and laid them on his bed. He hung the crinkled shirt and jacket on a hanger and hung them inside the bathroom on a hook on the door. He took off his tattered shirt and let his hair loose. Duo slumped into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat to pee. He turned on the water in the shower and took off his boxers, throwing them outside the bathroom door, while waiting for the water to heat up. Once hot, he stepped in.

Heero walked towards Relena's office. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." He heard her voice. He entered and walked through the entrance to see her. There was a man with her. He kissed her cheek and smiled at Heero, who did nothing back, and walked out of the room. Heero walked to her desk and sat in the chair opposite hers. "Are you alright? You look rather uptight." Relena asked the frustrated Heero.

"Duo." Heero spoke. He knew it sounded dumb but he couldn't concentrate.

"Ah, being his usual self I see." She gave Heero a knowing look.

"Something like that." Heero looked away from her eyes.

"Well I'm going to be attending a press conference next week. Are you going to join me?" Was this all she had to ask? Of course he was going to join her.

"I will be joining you." Heero answered.

"Well then you know the procedure. Here are the documents and ground layouts for the conference." She handed him a bundle of papers. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" He took the bundle.

"For always accompanying me. I know that there are other places you wish to go, but still you escort me." She leaned back in her chair.

"I choose to escort you. No need to thank me." Heero stood to go.

"Will you be escorting me tonight for dinner with Hilde and Duo?" Now she was just digging.

"Affirmative." He started walking.

"Are you doing it for me, or for Duo?" She dared to ask. He kept walking and didn't answer. "For Duo then." He had reached the door. "I'll be sure to talk with Hilde about-"

"That's enough." Heero said over his shoulder. He opened the door and left. Relena smiled. Heero made towards his room. He would research the grounds and memorize the layout for next week. As he reached his room, he noticed the door was open and he figured Duo must have waited for him. _Stupid._ He thought. Just what he needed, to see Duo. He quietly peered inside his room before entering, deciding that if Duo was there, he would go to the study. But Duo wasn't there. _Even more stupid._ Duo had left his door open. He walked to his many desks and sat at a clear spot. He flipped through some papers and typed in some words when he realized he had looked at the door about fifteen times. He put his papers down and took off his suit jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair. Unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt and loosening his tie, he left his room. He glanced around before sitting on the stair rail and sliding down landing softly at the bottom. _Mission accomplished._ He thought it was pretty pathetic of him to seek thrills in sliding down stair rails. He had reached Duo's room embarrassed at him self for thrill seeking in such a public situation. Duo's door was closed and he knocked. There was no reply. He turned the handle and walked inside. Duo's tattered clothes were strewn about the floor and the slacks Heero had lent him were laid out on the bed. He heard the shower running and immediately turned to leave. _THUNK._ "Ouch!" Heero heard from behind the bathroom door. He closed his eyes, suppressing a laugh and turned back around. Steam seeped through crack in the barely opened door. Heero pushed the door open and leaned on the door frame, arms and legs uncrossed. He could see the silhouette of Duo through the textured glass door.

"Duo." Heero spoke gently. _THUNK._ "Do the clothes fit?" Duo opened the shower door a foot. He poked his head out, framed by long, wet locks of hair. They both swallowed. Hard.

"Uhh, I'm sure they're fine. I actually didn't try them on." Duo laughed forcefully.

"Then what are you doing taking a shower?" Heero asked half amused, half frustrated.

"Heh … I just felt gross and decided not to dirty your clothes, especially if I'm going to wear them tonight. Plus the shirt and jacket were a little wrinkled, so I wanted to steam them out." Duo was nervous. Heero could tell and Duo could tell that Heero could tell. The situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Well hurry up. If they don't fit, we'll choose something else." Heero turned to leave. He heard Duo close the shower door behind him. Heero went into Duo's room and started picking up his dirty clothes. He threw them in a trash bag and stuffed them inside Duo's sack. He sat at the little table, but couldn't get comfortable facing the bathroom door. He got up and made towards the overstuffed chair next to the door. Heero closed the door then sat. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

Duo opened the door and checked if Heero was there again. He was equally relieved and disappointed to find that he wasn't. _SHIT!_ His clean clothes were on his bed! He had to get rid of his erection and fast! He couldn't let Heero see him in this state.

"You really are slow!" Heero voice sounded through the door.

"It's all this damn hair!" Duo made up. He threw a towel on his head and another around his waist and walked out. "Phew! That was nice." He tried to sound relaxed. He noticed Heero sitting next to the door. What he didn't notice was that Heero's knuckles were white from gripping the arm rests so hard.

Duo went to his sack and pulled out some black boxers. He turned towards the window and slid off the towel, hiding his erection from Heero. Then he let his hair out of the towel to dry. He turned as little as possible to grab the slacks since his erection was bulging through the fabric of his boxers. He sat on his bed and put his legs through the holes and pulled the slacks up around his waist in one fluid motion. He fixed his boxers as well as other things and buttoned the pants. Then he turned towards Heero who was reading a book. Duo could've kicked himself in the head.

"They fit fine….. Heero?" Duo inquired when Heero didn't glance up. Heero was hiding something himself. Something that sprung to life when he saw Duo slide the towel off his waist. He had found the nearest book to invest his thoughts into.

He looked up. "So they do. Try on the shirt." Heero watched as Duo walked to the bathroom and reach for the shirt and jacket behind the door. His eyes were entranced by the dance that Duo's muscles did as he moved. Duo walked back next to bed and slid the shirt over his arms and back and began to button the buttons. He was uncomfortable at having Heero watch him so closely but kept buttoning. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and started tucking his shirt in, something he hated to do but would so as to not embarrass himself around such lush company. He buttoned and zipped his pants again and put on the jacket. He looked at Heero who was still watching him.

"The sleeves are a little short but I can deal. Otherwise, its fine." Duo smiled at Heero. Silently, Heero stood and walked over to Duo. Duo's smile faltered. Heero grabbed the collar of the jacket, slid it off and threw it on the bed next to the tie which he grabbed and slung around Duo's neck. He tied it, then loosened it, and unbuttoned the top three buttons on Duo's shirt. Lowering his hands to Duo's waist, he reached for the button on the pants. Duo stood like a rock, heart pounding, not knowing what to do. Heero unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and reached his hand in a little ways noticing Duo's erection. Duo gasped. Heero tugged up on Duo's shirt, and let it hang untucked over the pants. He stepped back from Duo and gave him a once over.

"I like you better like this." Heero said with a smirk before turning and leaving. Duo was left standing like a rock, heart pounding, wondering what to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grease Chapter 3**

whoa angst! Yaoi Lemon

I am but a normal human: I, sadly, don't own Gundam Wing.

Nor do I own anything as spectacular as Grease.

AUTHOR NOTE - Sorry it took so long. I get so embarrassed writing some of this stuff. Like my computers gonna scold me or something. Plus I'm going to be EXTREMELY busy soon so I may not be able to write the 4th chapter as soon as I hope. If any of you are like SUPER into this story then I'm sorry, but thank you for reading. I will have the 4th chapter done asap.

AFTERCOLONY 198: A Restaurant named Pepperhill.

"…Then he went into the back room and hit his head on the bar!" Everyone laughed around the table. Hilde had been telling funny stories, mostly about Duo, all night. Duo had been stunned after what Heero had said to him earlier that day in his room, so stunned that he barely talked all evening. He had sat quietly, only talking when Hilde explained a story wrong, eating his food and _not_ looking at Heero.

The dessert had arrived and they were finishing up their four course dinner. They had had some delicious breaded shrimp for an appetizer, a ceasar salad and French onion soup, then Beef tenderloin for an entrée. Dessert was a rich chocolate cake with homemade vanilla ice cream.

When dessert was finished and everybody complained of over full stomachs, they decided to leave and head back home. Duo sat by himself in the limo, leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. After Heero had left his room, he had stood there like a gawking idiot. He moved to the bed and sat staring out the window and that was where Hilde had found him about an hour later telling him it was time to get ready to go. Of course Heero had acted like he hadn't said anything, and when questioned about his quietness, Duo blamed it on jet lag.

Back at the house, Relena invited Hilde and Duo on a tour of the mansion. Hilde accepted, Duo didn't.

"No thanks, I'm really tired. But thanks a bunch for the food. It was good." Duo said waving them off and trying to sound like himself.

"Are you going to join us Heero?" Hilde asked.

"No. I have work to do." He looked at Relena. "Goodnight Relena. Goodnight Hilde." And with that he turned and walked towards his room. Duo waved again.

"Goodnight!" He said and walked off behind Heero, making sure to keep his distance. _Too much distance_, he thought as he started to walk up a flight of stairs and Heero was already at the top. Duo shoved his hands in his pockets. _Or rather, Heero's pockets._ His head was down in an attempt to lessen the temptation of looking at Heero. At the top of the stairs he looked ahead, and noticed Heero had disappeared. He was no in sight. Duo sighed and made for his room. Opening his door, Duo took one more glance around wondering where Heero could have wandered off to so quickly. He shut his door behind him. As the door clicked, before Duo could turn on the lights, something pushed him. It pushed him all the way to the bed and once there, pushed him onto the bed. The blinds were closed and it was pitch black in the room. Duo couldn't tell who it was. At first he thought he was under attack and fought back eventually pushing the other person off of him and standing up. But he was pushed down again, and pinned by his wrists. The bed gave and Duo felt the "someone" crawling over him. Duo wrapped his legs around them instinctively and struggled, until the person held Duo's head still by putting their own forehead against Duo's. Duo felt their noses touch and realized what they were trying to do. They were crazy strong whoever they were, and by now, Duo had an idea. He stopped struggling. Nothing happened.

"Heero?" Duo whispered. The person didn't answer. Instead they let go of Duo's wrists, and started to unbutton his shirt. Duo grabbed their hands, stopping them. He sat up so that the intruder was straddling him. His eyes were adjusting to the lack of light, and he could see Heero's face directly in front of his, Heero's hands still held to Duo's chest. Heero tore his hands away from Duo's chest quickly and sat back towards the end of the bed. Duo's legs were out in front of him, spread, and slightly bent. He was holding himself up now with his hands. Heero's one leg was crossed, the other to his chest with his arm slung on top. His eyes piercing the through the dark into Duo's. They sat silently, neither wanting to ruin what might or might not happen. Finally Duo spoke.

"Heero. Come here." He spoke softly but full of desire. Heero kept staring at him from the end of the bed. Duo laid himself down and reached his hand out towards Heero. Heero leaned forward and took his hand, intertwining their fingers and finally pinning the hand next to Duo's head again. Duo giggled.

"I thought you were attacking me." He said, embarrassed.

"I think you broke my rib." Heero joked. He grabbed Duo's other hand, intertwined their fingers and pinned it by Duo's head. Laying all his weigh on Duo, Heero leaned his head forward and hesitated at a kiss. Duo looked Heero in the eye, thinking that this must surely be a dream, but he wouldn't complain. He arched his neck and caught Heero's mouth on his. Heero kissed back, timidly at first, which made Duo break the kiss. Looking Heero in the eye, Duo lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'is that it?' Heero smiled and leaned in for another kiss, stronger this time. He let go of Duo's hands and used them to push himself on his knees while still kissing Duo. His fingers tore down Duo's chest, unbuttoning his shirt faster than Duo could think. Those same hands ripped the shirt open and out of the pants. Heero slid his hand inside the shirt, behind Duo's back and helped Duo arch up and take of his shirt without stopping the kiss. Once the shirt was off Heero's hands found the button if Duo's pants (_or rather his pants_, Heero thought) and unbuttoned and unzipped them. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and lifted his hips as Heero pulled down, pulling the pants behind him to Duo's ankles. Duo pulled Heero down onto him and turned the two boys over. He sat up, in between Heero's legs, breaking the kiss and catching his breath. He leaned onto his hip and pulled his shoes, socks, and the pants off completely. Heero laid obediently watching Duo and wondering what he was in store for. Duo rounded on Heero, straddling his hips, kissing his neck and going down until he reached the top of Heero's shirt. His hands fumbled with the buttons, he wasn't trained to take clothes off quickly but managed to unbutton them all. Heero's shirt came off quickly, but not quickly enough for Heero who had already started on his pants. Duo sat up and allowed Heero to pull of his shoes, socks and pants. Then Duo leaned forward, kissing Heero's chest, tongue lapping at the nipples a while, ears listening to Heero's deep breaths. His hands found the top of Heero's boxers and he tugged down desperately. Heero lifted his hips and let Duo pull off his boxers, freeing Heero's erection, and releasing the secret into the open. Duo looked into Heero's eyes and found intense longing, nothing of hesitation, and a little glint in the corner. After grabbing Heero's hand, Duo lifted it to his own erection and felt Heero's fingertips hook the elastic of his boxers. Duo dropped his arms and let Heero pull of his boxers.

"Heero." The name slipped out of his mouth as his erection sprung free of its cage.

"What?" Heero asked, sounding rather normal for being in the middle of such an erotic scene. Duo giggled a little at Heero's normalcy. "What?" Heero asked at Duo's giggles. Duo sat to straddle Heero, their erections between them.

"I wasn't trying to get your attention, but now that I have it; have you ever done this before?" He asked seriously.

"With a guy?"

"With anybody."

"No, actually. You?"

"Yes." Duo figured it was best to be honest. Heero looked interested.

"With who?" Heero asked.

"Who do you think?" Duo pushed Heero back down. "I don't wanna talk about it. I want to finish before someone interrupts, namely Hilde."

"Hilde? So you are together." Heero let go of Duo.

"NO. _No, no, no, no, NO._" Duo insisted. "It was more of an 'it just happened' thing. And 'it just happened' more than once, but it hasn't 'happened' in a long time." Duo chuckled and leaned back to sitting, rubbing Heero's hips. "I don't think she liked my style."

"There's a style? What's your style?" Heero cocked his head a little. Duo laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough." Duo said as he tightened his grip on Heero's hips pushing him towards the headboard. He stuffed a nearby pillow behind Heero's head and moved down, pushing open Heero's legs with his own. A tight hand wrapped around Heero's erection as Duo lowered his head. Heero's hips bucked up when Duo wrapped his lips around the erection. He twirled his tongue around the tip a couple of times before plunging the cock into the depths of his throat. There was a sharp intake of breath on Heero's part.

Heero was surprised at Duo's reaction to him. He thought that it was pretty obvious it was him pushing Duo. _But Duo's an idiot._ Heero reminded himself. He was going to have a bruise on his ribs tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow…

"Duo…aughh…?" Heero moaned, coming back to the reality that was Duo between his legs. Duo started to stop. "No… don't….don't stop." Duo kept his mouth where it was best.

Heero moaned harder and louder, so loud that Duo was worried that Hilde and Relena might hear. Still sucking, he slid a hand up towards Heero's mouth, rubbing his fingers along Heero's lips, eventually letting them slide inside the warm mouth shutting Heero up. Heero in turn started licking and sucking on Duo's fingers, causing Duo's erection to throb so hard that Duo stopped sucking. He looked up at Heero.

"Can I do this later?" He asked Heero in anticipation. Heero only nodded. Duo took his fingers out from Heero's mouth and licked them leaving behind some spit. He lowered them to Heero's entrance and rubbed there for a while, watching Heero get more and more anxious. He liked it, being in control of Heero. Finally he let his fingers slip in a little ways. Heero squirmed at the discomfort.

"Dry…" Was all he managed to say. Duo nodded, retreated to his sack and pulled a tube of lube out. Heero gave him a quizzical look.

"You never know." Duo laughed. Duo twisted the cap and grabbed Heero's hand. He poured the lube onto Heero's fingertips and Heero rubbed it onto Duo's cock. This time Duo squirmed with impatience and quickly pulled out of Heero's hand and prepared himself to enter Heero. Heero in-took some air, Duo pushed, and Heero moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure, letting the air go. Heero felt Duo deep inside him. It hurt a little but he thought that if Hilde could take it, so could he. Duo watched Heero all the while pushing deep inside him. This was a thousand times better than he had ever imagined, but could a thousand more if…

"Heero, mind if we change?" Duo asked through gasps of air. Heero shook his head, not able to talk. Duo pulled out and guided Heero into position. Heero was on all fours; Duo gripped his hips hoping this wouldn't end in another lame face plant. It didn't.

Duo pushed hard into Heero, feeling the tightness and the warmth. HE leaned his body over Heero's back. Heero, however, did sort of face plant. He stretched his arms in front of him so far that his head hit the bed, and now he was grasping the sheets for all they were worth. Realizing that Heero was close, Duo wrapped his hand around Heero's cock and started to pump in time with his pushing. Feeling Heero get tighter by the second, Duo pushed harder and faster until Heero in-took a breath and held it for what seemed to be hours, feeling the pleasure rise, feeling his body heat rise what felt like 20 degrees. Duo pushed hard again causing Heero's pleasure to spill over and out over the sheets and onto Duo's hand. His muscles tightened and Duo felt his pleasure rise much faster than Heero's until he poured his feeling into Heero, filling him completely.

Heero fell to the side, being careful not to land on the mess on the sheets. Duo sat back on his knees and when Heero looked at him, he lifted his hand from his side, smiled, and licked Heero completely off his hand. Heero moaned and winced, he was too exhausted to do that again.

Finally, they both managed to tear the sheet off the bed, deciding that another wasn't important. They laid next to each other staring at the ceiling.

"Duo?" Heero breathed.

"Yeah?"

Heero turned his face towards Duo's. "When are you going back home?" He sounded sad.

"Tomorrow night." Duo looked over Heero at the alarm clock. The time was 1:30.

"Tonight." He corrected himself looking at Heero again. Heero closed his eyes and turned his face toward the ceiling.

"Goodnight." He mumbled. Duo turned on his side facing away from Heero.

"Goodnight."

When Duo awoke he was turned into the middle of the bed. He noticed quickly that there was no Heero before his eyes. He sat up feeling the aches of his muscles from last night. _At least I know it really happened._ He reminded himself.

Eventually, Duo got out of bed, motivated by hunger… for food, not to see Heero. His nakedness reminded him of what had happened and the fact that Heero wasn't here to wake up beside him. Reluctantly, Duo put some black jeans over a fresh pair of boxers. He pulled a dark green shirt over his head and headed out the door and down the stairs towards the dining room. Rubbing his hair into place, he walked through the threshold o the dining room. Hilde sat at the table drinking some coffee and watching a news report from a TV mounted on the wall. She looked up at him.

"Morning." He said to her.

"Morning Duo." She said loudly. Duo was confused by the loudness but sat down at the end of the table anyway.

"How do I get some of that?" Duo said gesturing her coffee. He needed a wake up call. Hilde didn't answer, she just tilted her head towards the door to the kitchen. Duo heard some footsteps from behind that swinging door. Thinking that it might be Heero, Duo turned towards the TV, and away from the door.

"You're awake?" It was Heero alright. Duo nodded but didn't turn towards him. "Are you alright?" Heero asked. Duo nodded again but still didn't turn. He heard a chair scrape and saw Hilde leave out of the corner of his eye. Footsteps sounded coming towards Duo. Heero passed in front of Duo carrying a tray. He set the tray on the table next to Duo. Duo felt a hand on his head as Heero knelt to become eye level with him.

"Bad dream?" Heero teased.

"Bad wake up." Duo answered, avoiding eye contact. Heero slid the tray closer to Duo.

"Here. It was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but somehow you always manage to ruin my surprises." Duo's head snapped up, making eye contact with Heero.

"Breakfast… in..?" Duo stammered. Heero understood.

"Sorry. I thought you'd sleep longer." He sat next to Duo. "I hope an omelet is okay."

Duo smiled. "I thought you'd left." He explained.

"I did. Now eat that before I do." Heero stood. "When you're done, meet me in my room." And walked away. Duo looked at the food and started eating. It was delicious and he wondered if Heero had made it himself.

Duo found himself, hesitating outside of Heero's room, embarrassed of his reaction earlier. He turned the handle and opened the door quietly only to have it ripped from his hands. His body was pulled forward and the door opened revealing Heero as the puller.

"You took your time." He said closing the door quickly behind Duo.

"Ehhh… sorry." Heero didn't say anything, just pulled Duo to the bed. "So does Hilde know….about last night? Or rather… us?" Duo asked.

"I didn't tell her if that's what you're getting at." Duo gave Heero a confused look. "I'd rather not for now and anyway, they're smart girls. They can figure it out themselves. Now shut up and…" Heero pushed Duo on the bed, "obey."

"Yes Heero." Duo said in a serious tone. Heero got on top of Duo and leaned his face in.

"Call me 'Sir'." Heero said.

Duo smiled. "Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Grease Chapter 4**

**Yaoi, a lot more cussing than I originally planned (get used to it)**

I am but a normal human: I, sadly, don't own Gundam Wing.

Nor do I own anything as spectacular as Grease.

AUTHORS NOTE – Alright. I hope you guys are happy. I'm skipping some homework to write this and that means my teacher will be mad. You don't understand what Acting School is like. You don't have it memorized and your career is on the line. Anyway, sorry it took me so long. So here it is!

AFTER COLONY 199: Colony L2, The Scrap Yard

"Yea, I understand. So when do you need me down there?" Duo spoke into a phone. There was a pause.

"This week? I-I'm not… yes I know. Gundam Pilot and all… duties to the human race…" Duo rolled his eyes. "…All of them? Well, that'll be an interesting sight. What? No-nothing. Alright, I leave in three days." The phone was hung up.

"Hilde! HILDE!" Duo screamed into the back of the yard. Hilde came over to him.

"Fuck, Duo. Yelling at me like that… what's wrong?"

"I gotta go back to Earth." He said simply. Hilde nodded in understanding. "Yea, it's started. They've got Deathscythe there. We're all going back on 'duty'." He finished and Hilde nodded again. Duo turned away from her, on his heel and went into the shop.

It had been several months since Duo had last seen Heero who had said goodbye to him with as much passion as a thousand suns. That is until people came around. Then the passion was as much as a paper bag. Their last kiss was that last morning and once doors had been opened, everything was formal. Duo had waved goodbye to Heero who was standing on the front steps leading into Relena's mansion. Heero hadn't waved back.

"So, heading out for a while?" Duo's boss Nate asked. Duo had almost forgotten where he was.

"I gotta go back to Earth."

"So it's started has it? Damn!" Duo was startled at how loud the last word was. "When?" Nate finished.

"Three days." Duo answered. "Quetra is coming to pick me up."

"SHIT! Alright man. We knew this could happen, but, it sucks loosing my best guy."

"Thanks Nate. I'll be sure to visit." Duo turned to leave. "Make sure she's alright." He said gesturing the back yard. He heard a scoff from behind him.

"Be careful out there Duo."

He had been called to duty at the rise of _anther_ war. Stupid humans. The Gundam's were going to fight together once again, but they had a much more welcoming attitude from the allies. Milliardo was back around and there had been rumors that he was going to fight beside them. Duo was going to be reunited with his best friends, enemies, and demons. Heero was their leader after all. Duo wondered if it would be okay to call him 'sir' on the battlefield as well as… well that is if it wasn't another of Duo's many 'just happened' things. _Shit_ this was gonna be entertaining. That was the truth; no matter what happened, it wouldn't be boring. Just maybe a little heart wrenching. So maybe entertaining wasn't the best word.

AFTER COLONY 199 – The Sanc Kingdom

Heero had packed all seven computers, deciding to keep them at several base locations under strict security lock down. He had packed the necessary clothes, and shoes, underwear, socks, and all of his toiletries. His favorite pillow was stashed on top of his suitcases. A box full of books was packaged and ready to send to the base. All that was left was a tee shirt spread over the comforter on his bed. It was black with little white wings on the back where the shoulder blades would be. He smiled to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt, too formal for a trip to war. He slid the shirt over his head, still smelling Duo on it. It was, after all, Duo's shirt, and he hadn't bothered to wash it because he knew that Duo had only worn it for about a half hour. That and he didn't want to loose the smell. He had kept the smell sacred by putting the shirt in a bag and only opening it before showers.

It had been hard to watch Duo leave, but Heero knew it was for the best. They'd decided not to tell anyone because two macho soldiers having hot, wild, crazy, steamy sex in their female friend's mansion wouldn't have gone over well with society. Or with the females. So as Duo tried to say one last goodbye, Heero had just smiled in the hope that that was enough for Duo.

Today was the day that the Pilots were all meeting up at the base in Europe. Heero was to fly in an hour and had to get going. When the limo was full of his heavy luggage, Relena pulled the flyaway hairs from her face and gave Heero a hug.

"I'll be lonely without you accompanying me everywhere I go." She said with a slight smile.

"You've got Julien." He said with a smile of his own. The limo had started and gone on its way once Heero was inside. He leaned into the seat, thoughts of seeing Duo storming his mind, the one with Duo seeing Heero in his shirt being the one that brought a laugh from between his lips.

Duo got to the base and Quetra told him that Heero would be arriving in about 2 hours. Not sure if he wanted to see him, Duo made his way to his little room. The rooms for the Pilots were all in the same corridor; they were big enough for bed, desk, dresser and had a private bathroom.

Two computers were set up and his clothes were unpacked when Duo started wondering what he could do to make the little room look a little more Duo-ish. Shrugging it off for later (it's not like he wasn't going to be there long) Duo decided to take a shower before Heero was to arrive. Still looking around the dank room, Duo pulled his shirt over his head. He laid it in a pile near the bathroom door in the back of the room. He took off his shoes and socks using only his feet, tossing them off next to the bed. He walked to the front door to close it and lock it before finishing getting undressed.

There was a foot in the door though, Duo noticed. A foot that had a long, jean clad leg attached to it; and to that leg, some slim hips; and to those hips, a shirt that clung to a muscular torso that looked very familiar… and to top it all off, the face of Heero Yuy.

"Heero! Quit doing that to me!" Duo said jumping back. Heero scoffed. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here for two hours."

"That was two hours ago Duo." Heero answered and sure enough, when Duo looked at his clock, two hours had passed since he heard word of Heero's coming. Coming back, Duo noticed how relaxed and comfortable Heero was hanging, yet again, on his door frame. Duo, however, was still unsure of what to expect out of him. "Duo?" Heero asked.

"Yea, well, you look good Heero. Wanna come in? I was about to take a shower but it can wait." Duo realized what he had said when it was too late. But Heero had already closed the door behind him and started looking around Duo's room.

"I'm next door." He said pointing to his right. Noticing Duo was hanging around the entrance of the room he added, "Want me to leave?" Duo shook his head. Heero smiled. "I wanted to see you first. I was hoping you would be waiting for me. When I asked Quetra where everyone else was, he told me exactly where I needed to go. And here you are." He finished, reaching out a hand towards Duo who had locked the door. Duo took his hand.

"I was attempting to undress for a shower when I was so rudely interrupted." Duo teased. Then he added with a softer feel, "I was going to clean up for you." Heero pulled Duo into him resting his cheek against Duo's forehead. He pulled away from Duo quickly.

"You _do_ need a shower." Duo blushed deeply. "Why not take it? Don't let me hold you back." Heero said. He moved away from Duo and sat on the bed, watching Duo the entire time. Duo awkwardly started to unbutton his pants when he noticed something.

"Heero! Is that my shirt?" Duo exclaimed.

"Yes." Heero answered simply. "Want it back?"

"Uh, well I don't need it or anything." Duo said not understanding what Heero was getting at. Heero laughed. "What?" Duo asked in confusion. Heero shook his head, still laughing. Duo continued to take off his pants, Heero still watching. The pants were added to the pile near the bathroom door as were Duo's boxers. Heero laid back, smiling, as he saw that Duo was apparently 'excited' to see him. Duo laughed uncomfortably. He stopped. "Actually, _could_ I have my shirt back?" Duo saw Heero nod and start taking off his shirt (or rather Duo's shirt [I couldn't help myself). Heero held it out to him. Duo shook his head. Heero tossed the shirt into the pile along with the shirt, pants and boxers. Duo nodded, turning into the bathroom, his braid the last thing to enter.

The shower started and Heero heard Duo start humming. Was he teasing him or just being himself, because either way was highly possible. He heard the door open and close and wondered what he should do. The front door was locked, and Duo _had_ left the door open for him, or maybe it was just to keep the bathroom from fogging up, and it was _Duo's _room, he could keep the door open if he wanted.

Wait… wait a second! It was Heero that had Duo calling him 'sir'. Not the other way around. Heero wore the pants in this… could you call it a relationship. They'd only had sex twice, maybe three times, and they _had_ both decided to keep that a secret. _FUCK!_ This was weird, this whole thing, confusing the hell out of him. Finally, he decided to let it go, got up, and undressed quietly. Sneaking through the door, he watched Duo hum to himself through the glass shower door, his head back, eyes closed, the water flowing over his face and hair. Heero noticed that Duo was stroking himself. _Okay, so he wasn't humming_. Heero shook his head as Duo turned around, eyes still closed, arm stretching to the shower wall to hold him self up, still stroking himself sensually. _He was asking for it_, Heero thought as he opened the door quietly. He got so close behind Duo, he was almost touching him. His arm reached forward and his hand settled on top of Duo's, letting his body touch up against Duo's. Duo didn't flinch. Heero's right hand slid down Duo's until his hand was on top of Duo's. There he removed Duo's hand from his self and placed his own hand on Duo's shaft. Keeping the rhythm Duo had, Heero pumped letting the hot water spill over them.

Duo put his other arm to the wall to brace him self at the touch of Heero behind him_ and in front of him._ Heero squeezed Duo's erection causing Duo to bend his arms, bracing himself with his elbows, his head up against the wall. Heero, bent his arm with Duo, and began nibbling on his ear, sucking on his neck and biting his shoulder, all the while still pleasing Duo. His own erection pulsed against Duo's entrance and a moan escaped his lips in the form of a name. "Duo…" At this Duo threw his head back, meeting his cheek to Heero's, moans of his own catching in his throat.

The heat between them was increasing. Duo rubbed his hand over Heero's faster and harder, feeling the familiar rise at the very pit of his core.

_KNOCK._

"Ignore it." Heero said. Duo nodded against Heero's cheek.

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

Heero rubbed harder, biting Duo's ear as if it would keep him from hearing the knocking at the front door. "Hee, Heero…" Duo moaned. "…don't… care… don't… stop." Duo whispered.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

Heero felt Duo pulse in his hand violently, a noticed it as a sign of closeness. He stroked harder, faster, Duo writhing against the wall, his knee's buckling, hips bucking, head arched back, now less warm water streaming over his head.

Duo pulsed again, and Heero felt Duo's whole body tense up against his own. Heero held on tight to more than one thing as Duo exploded in his hand and practically collapsed into Heero's arms.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Heero, they won't stop… maybe I should… get it." Duo said breathlessly. Duo had to practically crawl out of the shower after he turned it off, and found a towel to wrap around his waist. His knee's were wobbly and he clung to the dresser, bed and wall for support to the door. Once unlocked, he opened it, exposing Wufei as the knocker.

"Hey Wu-man." Duo tried to sound casual. Wufei took in his appearance and scowled.

"Is Yuy here? I need to talk to him about our plan." Wufei was always ahead of everything. "And what the hell took you so long?"

Duo clung to the door frame remembering why it had taken him so long but he also remembered that it was supposed to be a secret. Deciding to lie, he said, "I was taking a shower, I couldn't hear you. And, no, _Heero_ isn't here. He's probably scouting out the place for weaknesses." Hey, that wasn't such a bad lie.

Wufei shrugged and turned away without another word. Sliding down the door once it was closed, Duo ended in pile on the floor only looking up at the sound of a chuckle. It was Heero, splaying himself in the doorway of his bathroom, a sinister, sensual smirk on his face.

"What?" Duo asked, still in a heap.

"That was a good lie. And that was really hot back there." Heero said, tilting his head towards the bathroom.

"Yea, you're telling me." Duo chanced getting up. He slumped to the bed and laid down, his towel barely doing what he had put it on for.

"Shit, Duo. How am I supposed to leave with you looking like that?" Heero sighed picking up his clothes. Duo's head popped up.

"Leave?" He batted his eyes teasingly.

"Well, after such a good lie, I can't leave Wufei hanging. And I do really need to talk to him." Duo gave him a hurt look. "Hn." Heero said at that, tossing his (or rather Duo's) shirt over Duo's face. "I'll finish you later." He said pulling his boxers and jeans on. Duo sat up and handed Heero his shirt.

"Keep it. I like it on you." Duo said as Heero threw the shirt on. Heero nodded, ran his fingers though his hair and started to go. "Heero." Duo said softly.

"Tonight." And with that Heero walked to the door, opened it, checked if the coast was clear, turned one last time toward Duo and winked at him before closing the door behind him.

Duo plopped his head back on the bed, rolled onto his stomach, and sighed.


End file.
